Love and Loss of a Brother
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: X and Zero face off for the final time! And X is angsty. Can be seen as an alternate ending to MMX5, or just a random final battle somewhere in the timeline. Rated T for saftey cause I'm paranoid...


**Okay guys. Name's HeartlessRockstarXIII. This is my first fic that I am uploading on here, and the first one I've been able to finish EVER. So read, hopefully enjoy, and review. And to all the flamers/haters out there. HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! 'Cept the story idea...**

**PS. a side note: Italics are X's thoughts. "quotes" signify someone speaking. plain text is what is going on.**

* * *

"Kill me! You won't, will you...? You can't do it, can you?"

"No, Zero, I can't kill you. You're my closest friend... We've been through too much together to throw it all away now!"

As I stand here across from the one person that I could always count on I slowly come to a realization. The Zero who was my best friend, the Zero I turned to in times of crisis, was gone. He had begun the slow descent into virus induced madness long ago and he isn't coming back.

"Come on X, make your move!"

_Damn it! I really can't save him can I...? Why him, why Zero...? He doesn't deserve this... If only there was a way to cure the virus..._

Zero takes a swing at me with his saber breaking into my thoughts and sending me hurdling back into painful reality.

"This is how it's gotta be, huh Zero?"

Zero isn't listening anymore. He was just laughing manically. It's time to end this, but I'm not sure if I can. We exchange blows for a while, but Zero must be tired of 'toying' with me because he pauses and speaks for the first time in what feels like hours.

"I'm through playing games with you X. Time to say goodbye!"

Zero charges up a powerful shot of purple energy and fires. I narrowly dodge it and manage to back him into a corner of the now destroyed room. We struggle for a while each fighting to pin the other to the wall. Zero, silently concentrating. Myself, ready to pour my heart out to the former maverick hunter.

"I never thought you would succumb to the virus... You were always so strong... But I guess none of that matters now, does it? You have the virus, You're a maverick that needs to be eliminated! I HAVE TO ELIMINATE YOU! I don't want to though... Zero, you've always been there for me when I needed you. Always guiding and protecting me, showing me the way... You've become like an older brother figure in my life... When I was scared, I knew I could always turn to you... But I guess now, it's time for me to be the strong one, to stand on my own... I'll make you proud Zero! I'll prove that your lessons weren't wasted on the deaf ears of a coward! I Promise!"

I pin Zero down and fire a charged shot at his chest. He collapses against the wall, his power fading fast. He is barely lucid, but he attempts to speak to me, once again in control of himself.

"I already am proud of you X, so proud. I don't want this to be the end, for things to play out this way, but it seems my time in this world is almost up. Don't give up, ever. You have proven today that you have become so strong, so wise. I am honored to have served along side of you, Maverick Hunter X. Goodbye, little bro..."

"Goodbye Zero. Rest in peace, big brother..."

I radio in to headquarters that the maverick has been eliminated, pick up Zero's now lifeless body, and start the journey back to base. As I walk in, I replay everything that has happened. When I hand Zero over to the boys in the morgue is when things start to feel real. _I just pray that I can hold it together while debriefing Commander Signas._

I walk into the commander's office and he greets me with a solemn expression.

"Mission Accomplished Commander. The maverick threat has been eliminated."

I'm unsuccessful and begin to break down. Signas then does something that is very out of character for him. He puts his arm around me and lets me sob and snivel like a baby. After several minutes, I regain some of my composure and Signas releases me.

"I'm sorry about that, sir I -"

"It's okay X. You have lost someone very important to you. Take a week off, can't have tears blurring your vision on missions, kiddo."

"Thank you, Commander."

He dismisses me and I walk back to my room. Everyone I pass in the halls looks at me with sadness and pity in their eyes. _I don't want their pity, I want Zero back! Not maverick Zero, the REAL Zero, my big brother.._.

Something tells me this is gonna be a long night because when I finally enter my room, I really break down.

_I can't believe he's really gone..._

A few hours of crying later and I must pass out on my bed cause that's the last thing I remember when I wake up the next morning, eyes glassy and bloodshot. I compose myself as best I can and go down the hall to Zero's room. I check and, of course, no one is there. I begin sobbing again.

"He's really gone..."


End file.
